Salsa de Chocolate
by Llanca
Summary: A Shikamaru le encanta la salsa de chocolate, pero a Ino no, ya que posee demasiadas calorías. Sin embargo, Ino encontrará una razón para degustar chocolate con un propósito lujurioso y para nada calórico. ¡Por un mundo con más Shika/Ino!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Advertencias: Ligero Lime.

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

* * *

**Salsa de Chocolate  
**

.

**C**apítulo único

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

**

* * *

**

**E**nsimismada en su labor de tirar todo lo que tenía en la despensa que pudiera causar un aumento de peso, Ino decidió cortar por lo sano. Es decir, todo lo que contenía grasas saturadas, exceso en sodio y azúcares, fue a dar al bote de la basura.

Quería cuidar la línea, y para eso, lo mejor que podía hacer era deshacerse de lo que podría lograr que cayera en tentación, sobre todo para ella que unos días en el mes sufría de una ansiedad demasiado inquietante. Se quería comer todo.

Pasándose una mano por la frente para eliminar unas pequeñas gotitas de sudor que tenía en esa zona, dejó escapar un suspiro suave.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, problemática?

Al escuchar la voz de Shikamaru, se volteó a mirarlo. Estaba en la entrada de la cocina, apoyado a un costado de la puerta en típica pose de monotonía.

—Tirando todo lo dañino — dijo como si nada, encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando una vez más a tirar todo lo innecesario.

—¿Mi salsa de chocolate?

Se volvió a mirarlo una vez más, esta vez con curiosidad. La pregunta de Shikamaru casi había sonado dolorosa.

—Sí, esta salsa de chocolate no es saludable.

—¡Pero a mí me gusta!

—¿Y qué? — enarcó una ceja con indiferencia. —A mí no me hace bien.

—Ino…

—Qué va, Shikamaru, no te vas a morir porque no comes chocolate.

—Tsk… — para nada contento, se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho, seguido por la mirada inquisitiva de la rubia platinada. —Yo no quiero adelgazar.

—¿Qué? — Ino enseguida dejó todo de lado y se acercó a él. —¿Me estás diciendo gorda?

—No dije eso — se defendió gesticulando una mueca. —Sino que creo que es injusto que tires a la basura algo que a mí me agrada.

—No me importa la justicia — casi sorna, le sonrió de medio lado. —Además, yo soy quien decide lo que se consume o no en casa. ¿Quedó claro?

No quedándole de otra, suspiró resignado. No podía discutir con Ino, no con ella, porque no saldría ganador ni aunque lo intentara. La rubia tenía un gran dominio sobre él…

—No es justo… — murmuró dejando de lado el cruce entre sus brazos para dejarlos caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo, rendido.

—No me importa — gruñó girando sobre su eje para ir terminar lo que había comenzado.

—Problemática… — dijo antes de irse de la cocina y dejar sola a la rubia.

Cuando Shikamaru se fue, un sentimiento de culpabilidad le embargó el alma.

Él tenía razón, no tenía la culpa por lo que ella quería o no. Además, él se alimentaba bien, sólo tenía cierta debilidad por la salsa de chocolate. Y ni siquiera era algo repetitivo, sino que rara vez consumía dicho producto.

Maldición… se arrepintió de haberle negado lo que a él lo hacía sentirse como un niño.

Llevando el dedo índice y pulgar hacia el puente de la nariz, respiró profundo. Quizá era algo exagerado deshacerse de todo.

Con pena, cogió la botella de salsa de chocolate que no había alcanzado a tirar al tacho de la basura.

La guardaría para él. Y si era para hacerlo feliz, lo permitiría, después de todo Shikamaru se comportaba como un rey con ella.

Además que... Oh, sí.

Sonriendo genuinamente, guardó la botella en un lugar donde él no pudiera encontrarla, pues le había encontrado un gran uso a la salsa de chocolate en donde ambos disfrutarían, por supuesto, las calorías adquiridas serían de inmediato evaporadas…

No era tan mala idea… Y por él, todo.

.

* * *

.

Cuando vio a Shikamaru tumbarse en la cama, una sonrisa maligna, y por qué no, algo sádica también, apareció entre sus labios.

Quedándose inmóvil tras la puerta del baño contiguo, se mordió el labio inferior al admirar los bien definidos abdominales al desnudo del Nara.

Oh, Kami, estaba que se derretía ya por ir a tumbarse sobre él, no obstante, tenía que esperar para que la sorpresa valiera la pena.

Una vez que sintió los ronquidos en un eco seguido en los tímpanos, salió tras la puerta e ingresó al cuarto que compartía con su marido.

A pasos lentos y livianos, logró llegar a un lado de la cama.

—_Oh, Shika… _— no podía negarlo, estaba más guapo que nunca.

Deglutiendo sin sonido una obstrucción en la garganta al sentirla seca, apretó con fuerza la botella de plástico que tenía en la mano derecha.

—HN…

Cuando escuchó el gruñido proveniente de los sueños de Shikamaru, se inclinó sobre él para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios finos.

—_Te amo…_ — le confesó a través de aquel breve contacto antes de separarse de él.

Sin poder aguantarse más, con la mano izquierda abrió la botella de color café. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, derramó una fina capa de aquel líquido que residía en la botella; salsa de chocolate.

Formando un camino desde la clavícula hasta el borde de los bóxers del Nara, dejó escapar una risita inocente, lo suficientemente inaudible para que él no la escuchara.

Una vez que terminó, agradeció a Kami que Shikamaru tuviera el sueño tan pesado.

—_Ya es tiempo… _—se dijo a sí misma mientras se enderezaba y comenzaba a desabrocharse la falda y todas las prendas que la cubrían.

Quedando sólo en ropa interior, se tumbó con cuidado sobre el cuerpo de su amado, dejando ambos muslos a un lado de las caderas de él y quedando sentada.

—Uhm…

—Despierta, dormilón… — susurró apoyando ambas manos sobre el colchón e inclinándose hacia el fuerte tórax de él.

Lamiéndose los labios antes de atacar, le besó el mentón para comenzar a descender a besos hacia la clavícula de éste.

—Ino…

—Despierta — canturreó con voz melodiosa, repasando la lengua por el pecho de él, bajando cada vez más.

Tenía que ser sincera con ella misma, también sentía debilidad por el chocolate… más aún si tenía el sabor de Shikamaru en combinación.

Simplemente delicioso.

—Ino…

Sintiendo reaccionar el cuerpo de Shikamaru por la estimulación, un brillo lascivo le iluminó los ojos. Lo que se intensificó cuando llegó hacia el abdomen inferior de él.

Acomodándose, dio una última lamida de aquel delicioso chocolate, antes de deslizar la única prenda que cubría al genio estratega de Konoha.

—Ino… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Dedicándole una sonrisa lujuriosa a su marido, le guiñó un ojo antes de responder.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Sonrojándose, Shikamaru casi tembló por tal sofocante mirada deseosa.

—¿Quieres chocolate, Shika…? — con voz seductora, continuó lo que estaba haciendo, no obstante, ahora no sentía ronquidos, sino que quejidos de satisfacción que sólo ella era capaz de hacer.

—I-Ino… — se tuvo que morder el interior de la mejilla para no quejarse.

—Shh… — dejó de lado las caricias con su boca para decirle— No hables, que después disfrutarás de tu chocolate. Es lo que querías… ¿Verdad? — le indicó la botella que estaba sobre las sábanas.

Una luz se instauró en los ojos de Shikamaru al observar el lugar que Ino señalaba.

—No fue mala idea que no lo botara, ¿cierto, Shika?

Asintiendo en silencio, le concedió la razón.

—Además, si es por ti, lo que sea…

Conmocionado, logró incorporarse y rodar sobre Ino para quedar sobre ella.

—Eres la mejor… —- le susurró antes de besarle los labios suavemente. —Por eso te amo…

—Y yo a ti, perezoso — se mordió el labio inferior una vez que se separaron. —Ahora come chocolate, porque puedo arrepentirme…

Al ver la mirada coqueta y enternecida de Shikamaru, se le entumeció el corazón. ¡Maldición! Cómo amaba a ese hombre…

—Te volverás adicta al chocolate… — dijo tomando la botella y comenzando a verter una línea de salsa sobre el cuello de Ino.

—Convénceme de que lo sea.

—Así será…

.

* * *

.

Con una sonrisa gigante adornando su rostro, canturreó sólo para ella.

—¿Ino?

—¿Si? — miró a Shikamaru de soslayo. —¿Qué pasa?

—¿Una botella de salsa de chocolate? — le mostró una botella de ésta.

—No — respondió sin dejar la sonrisa de lado.

Casi se le cayó el rostro al Nara. ¿Acaso había cambiado de opinión acerca de las salsas a base de cacao? ¿Acaso no le había demostrado lo útil que era aquel dulce?

—Una es muy poca, que sean dos…

Sonrió feliz al escucharla.

No había duda alguna, Ino era la mejor.

* * *

.

**Fin...**

.

* * *

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que mejor que yo. Ojalá les guste, nins, en serio. Si es así, me harán muy feliz. De verdad. xD Y bueno, como pudieron notar, cero contenido el fic. Jajaja. Lo siento, pero enferma no estoy al 100%.

Amenazas y más, sólo dejen un review.

Nos vemos.

Pd: ¡Vamos cerditas problemáticas! xDDD


End file.
